A Deal's a Deal
by Bluegirl18
Summary: In this Ginny made a deal with Draco that if Harry fell in love with her he could their first son. Some swearing. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. prologue

 Hi all! O.K. this is an idea I came with while playing the Harry Potter video game and I think it's pretty good so tell me what you think.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

GINNY"S POV

  I was holding my sweet, sweet baby when he came in. His blonde hair slicked back as always. 

 "So you've come for him." I said trembling.

 "Now Ginny, we had a deal. I made Potter love you and marry you and the pay is his first son." He said

 "I thought that when you didn't come for Lily it meant that you were done with us. That you would leave us alone" I said trying to hold back tears.

 "Now I never said I wanted your first child now did I?" His voice was cool and sharp like a piece of glass.

 "But James is a sweet boy" I said stroking my baby's dark hair "You'd find no use for him" I say

 "That's not for you to decide."  I could feel the harshness grow in his voice "Now give me the baby"

 "Please don't take him," I entreated, "He's my baby"

 "Ginny give me the damn baby," He said grabbing my hair "You know the terrible things I can do with the simple wave of my wand. So you can either give me the baby and spare your life and his or keep him and I kill you both. NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN BABY!!!!!!"

 "P-Please, Draco I B-Beseech you" I said letting the tears flow freely.

 "WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO HAVE THIS DONE THE HARD WAY?" He screamed ripping my son from my arms and flicking his wand. Then I saw all black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

JAMES' (Ginny &Harry's son) POV-10 years later

I ran through the hallways of my father's glorious mansion looking for him to tell him what I had just read. I found him in the lounge sitting on the designer leather couch.

 "Dad I just read about a great man Harry Potter. He saved the wizarding world from Voldermort. He was a terrible ma-" I was stopped in mid sentence when a pain crashed through the left side of my face and I fell to the ground. When I looked up and I saw my father hovering over me, his hand covered in my blood and a look in his that one only sees in mad men. I had crossed my father again. This is my fault I should have never come in here.

 "Let me never hear you utter the words Harry Potter and great man in the same sentence. Harry Potter was a sadistic bastard that should have been killed long ago." He then sat down on the designer couch. "Go see if Helga, the nanny, can help with those injuries."

 I couldn't move. I new father meant business but I was paralyzed.

 "Go on, get!!!" He said kicking me in the ribs.

 "Yes father" I said tasting the blood in mouth and using all my strength to stand up. I ended up with a broken nose, a cracked rib and had lost a baby tooth from the beating. It wasn't as bad as what he did to mom. With me I just got beaten with mom she got beaten then raped then beaten again. I hate my father and I swear to god I will never beat my son the way he beats me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what did you think? If it is good tell me why, if it is bad tell what I can do to fix it. So review. PLEASE REVIEW!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I think you get the picture. Oh and by the way, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. a meeting with a mad man

HI! Thank you Avril's worst nightmare for telling me that my summary didn't make since. What happened was I put him where I should have put her it makes more since now.  OK some of you were confused with whether or not I would come out with another chapter. Oh and to all of you that reviewed saying this was bad well TTHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBTTTTTHH!!!!!!! Ahh nothing is more mature than blowing raspberries at critics. I didn't put this in the last one but I don't own the HP characters I think Warner Brothers does.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DRACO"S POV

 I walked down the hallways of the old warehouse looking for my master. When I reached the red door, paintings of snakes adorned its metal frame. I had taken a child from good parents, killed countless men, raped my wife, beaten my children and many other horrible acts and for what? Power? Greed? Yes that's what it was. From the day I was born I was meant to help my father become something, no matter whether I had to sell my soul to get it. Once he had gotten it I was supposed to take over in his greed. I walked in.

 "Hello, Draco" Voldermort said

 "Hello my lord" I answered.

 "Is everything going to plan, does the potter boy believe Harry is evil?" He asked

 "Yes sir," I answered like a pup always following his master.

 "He is leaving for Hogwarts soon. You better make sure him and Isadora don't meet up with those Weaslys or with his true sister or there will be lots of trouble." He said

 "Yes sir," I answered feeling as if a clone could do what I did if I program him to say yes sir.

 "You know why we stole his son don't you?" Voldermort questioned

 "Yes, because James was prophesized to be the most powerful wizard and we need him to tip the odds in our favor" I answered

 "Yes tip the odds," he said as if trying on the phrase "You may leave now and be sure to…tip the odds" he said cackling

 Yes this is my life now. Helping an insane person try to get rid of all mudbloods

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 You see I never meant Draco to come out completely evil. Just clinically imbalanced. Please review and I promise to have another chapter up by midnight tonight. Sorry this was so short but the on I'm planning to make long because it is when they go to Hogwarts. By the way you may be wondering who is Isadora. You see in order to have James seem legit they had to have another child the exact same time. Thus Isadora is James' "Twin". So review. Oh and my sister says Hi!


	3. Sunrises and Diagon Alley

Hello again! Here is the next story as promised. Not much to say so whatever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ James' POV  
  
I sat in the backyard on the fence by the stables watching the sun come up. Isadora saw me and climbed up next to me without uttering a word. She was the only one in this house that understood how I needed my silent sunrise every morning. I needed to know that something in this wasn't completely ruined by the greed and travesty that is the human race.  
  
Only when the sun was over the ridge did I finaly get off the fence.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Alley to today to pick up supplies for Hogwarts' Isadora said following me into the house "Do you think we'll make any friends?"  
  
"Isadora we have friends" I answered.  
  
"Yes but those are daddy's friends, they aren't very nice. Especially Crabb jr. and Goyle jr. they're just plain stupid."  
  
"Yes they are' I said chuckling. I looked at my sister. Her long, snow white hair bouncing on her small shoulders as she walked.. Her flowing white dress falling at her feet. It always confused me as to why she could wear those dresses in the middle of the summer. She was always very feminine ."Maybe we will meet new friends but if we do we shouldn't tell father you know how he will react at the thought of us not hanging out with 'purebloods'"  
  
"I don't see what Dad has against muggles, they're just as nice as the next person" She said as if it were no big thing.  
  
"Dad sees a lot of things differently than we do" I said  
  
"How's your rib" She asked "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"No it is fully healed just in time for school."  
  
"That's good" DIAGON ALLEY  
  
My father, Isadora and I walked through the shops. Mother had told been told by father to stay at home. Father said we should get books first. When we walked into the shop there was Harry Potter and his daughter Lily.  
  
"How's the blubbering wife of yours Potter?" my father asked callously.  
  
"You know very well that my wife divorced me after the.kidnapping." Mr.Potter said "Shame, shame, and your daughter this will be her fourth year yes?"  
  
"Yes, now if you escuse us we'll be leaveing" Mr, Potter said opening the door to the shop for his raven haired daughter.  
  
"Stupid, Potter'I heard my father mutter under his breath. Why was he always so cruel? He knew Mr. Potter's wife left him after the kidnapping of his first son. Terrible tragedy. But everyone has problems. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OK so what did you think? Sorry I said they would be going to Hogwarts in this one but well.I lied. Sorry.talk to ya later. 


	4. How It Happend

Hello again! Sorry I didn't update a lot but well you guys didn't review a lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Ginny's POV (her 6th year, Harry's 7th)

 I was watching him and not paying attention to my studies again. Why can't I concentrate when he's in the room?  His cologne smells heavenly. Like something I can't name, but good none the less. MMMMHHH! I could sit here forever staring at him. If only he'd notice me. Wonderful Harry Potter.

 "You like him Weasel?" Draco asked.  I don't know if it was because I had been looking at Harry or because he was so stealthy but I hadn't notice him enter the library.  

 "What gives you that idea Draco?" I asked as Draco sat down at the chair next time without any invitation.

 "Mainly the staring, and that every once in a while you'll sneak up behind him when no one is noticing and smell his cologne." He said with a deadly smirk.

 "What do you want Draco?" I asked growing more annoyed and embarrassed by the second.

 "I can make him love you Weasel, I can make all your desires come true." He said and started to twist my auburn hair around my finger. He was definitely making me uncomfortable. I pulled away from him.

 "And how would you do that? No man would ever be caught dead with me unless they were truly desperate. Remember how my only dates for dances have been Neville because no one will go out with us." I said sighing at my sad life.

 "I have my ways. I'll prove it to you, I'll have Potter asking you to the next dance in no time" He said snapping his finger to emphasize his point.

 "Yeah right" I said and started to pack up.

 'I can get him to marry you Weasly" He said. I turned around to face him.

 "How? I mean he just sort of resents my existence so how?" I said shocked. How could he do that?

 "After he asks you to the dance meet me here and I'll tell you my demands" he then got up and walked out with that evil smirk still plastered to his face. If he can do it, I really need to get a dress.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Draco's POV (still his and Harry's 7th year)

 I walked into my room to see Pansy sitting cross legged on my bed with her eyes closed. I could tell she was meditating. She really was weird sometimes.

 "Hey, Draco" she said as I came in opening her eyes.

 "Hey, Pans" I said "So shall we go to the crystal ball?"

 "Aye, Aye Cap'n" she said. Really weird sometimes. She got up and grabbed a crystal ball no bigger than a normal rubber ball and stared into it transfixed.

 "Well?" I asked impatiently. 

 "Hush" she said not looking up from the small ball. "He'll ask her to the dance tomorrow and kiss her after the affair"

 "Yes" I said 

 "Do you think she has any clue that he truly loves her?"

 "I doubt it" I said. A couple of months ago pansy had had a vision of their son James taking over the wizarding world and hadn't seen whether he would fight for good or bad so they devised a plan to get the child.

 The next day.

 I sat at the library waiting for the redhead to come. She bounced in, curls jubilantly jumping.

 "He asked me and I said yes!" she said when she came to my table. "I don't know what you did but he asked me!"

 If you want this to keep going I need your first son with him"

 "What?" She asked completely taken aback.

 "You heard me." I said sternly.

 "But why?" she asked

 "None of your Damn business" I roared whilst trying to keep my voice down.

 "OK, I guess.' She said then walked away. I don't know what was going through her head but I knew one thing I had that on the tape recorder in pocket and in wizard law if you go back on your promise your throat would be slit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Shopkeeper's POV (Ginny's and Harry's first year of marriage)

 A woman with flaming hair walked in. She started to look through the bottles of my tonics. 

 "Lookin' fer sumthin' in perticuler, Lassie?" I asked. She seemed startled but smiled when she saw me.

 "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. I'm looking for a tonic that will let me only have girl babies" she said

 "Ahh, You're gonna be wantin' my special tonic" I said and bent down to get my one and only tonic. I wonder if I should tell her that this tonic will only last for a year. Nah she wouldn't buy it then. "That'll be 15 galleons"

 "Thank you" she said paying me and starting to leave.

 "Wait a secon' missy, I'll be needin' a name from ya" I said "Ministry business and all"

 "Oh, sorry. It's Ginny Potter" she said then hurried from the store. What a nice lady.


End file.
